Software applications provide functionality to users of computing devices, and allow a user to communicate with, provide instructions to, and receive output from computing devices. Software applications may execute various processes; such as presentation of information or other graphical content to a user; receipt of input (e.g., via a keyboard, mouse, voice recognition, biometric sensors, etc.) from the user; monitoring of internal execution and device resources (e.g., memory, etc.); communication with particular hardware components, other devices, and other software applications; or any other suitable process.